Out of Life
Out of Life is a 2001 drama romance film. Background The film was written and produced by Sarah Stanlope. Plot Lucy appears to be a normal young woman to everyone else, but little do they know, she has no real legs. In a tragic accident as a youngster she lost them when she fell off a boat. Her legs were eaten by sea creatures and she was fully conscious throughout the horror. The story is something that she can't forget but doesn't want to share with anybody. Lucy, now twenty years old, is about to move into her own home. After bidding farewell to her parents she moves out and makes sure to take her fake-leg charger with her. Due to having a steady and well payed job, she feels secure, but decides that she is ready for some romance in her life. Soon she asks out a male from her work. Turning up for the date early, Lucy is left devasted when he decides not to appear. At first she is upset and embarrassed, feeling like a failure. Lucy becomes angered when she goes into work and sees him laughing and pointing with another group of males, as he whispers to them about her. Lucy has had enough and storms over to confront him, forcing him to reveal the joke. He tells her that the joke is her large boobage size. Lucy stands on a table and takes him to the ground, then smacking his face with both of her boobs. It turns out that this was actually a vision that she imagined in her mind, but Lucy stays tempted to do it for the rest of the film to the horrible male. Soon she meets another male and they connect. Henry is a twenty year old male who has also recently moved out of home. Lucy soon feels ready to reveal her leg story to him as she has never trusted someone like Henry before. He is disgusted and leaves Lucy frustrated and sad in her house. Henry isn't seen again. Days later she bumps into a male on the street, Joe, and her boobage kncoks his shopping everywhere. She instantly feels horrified and apologises, blurting out that she has large boobage. Joe chortles happily at the joke and tells her not to worry. After introducing himself, he offers to walk Lucy home. On the way there she collapses on the ground and is helped up by Joe. He is unaware that the charge in her legs has ran out and she is too embarassed to to tell him. Helping her get home, he asks if he could pop in for a wee coffee. Lucy feels awful having to make an excuse for him to simply go away, leave, and not come back for at least another forty seconds - the length of time it takes to charge her legs. Joe leaves feeling that he clearly isn't wanted by her. He is seen taking a moment in his own house. While she tries to find Joe and asks around, nobody knows who she is talking about. Staying up late at night to try and find him online, she ends up sometimes losing charge in her legs and has to try and quickly get to the charger so she can walk again. Soon she loses her job when rumours of boobage abuse against Thomas, the first dater, are thrown around. The boss believes Thomas despite them being lies. Thomas laughs at her boobage as she walks out of the office, devasted and feeling more alone than ever. As she gets to the office door her legs run out of charge again and she is forced to crawl into the mens bathroom, where she then secretely charges her legs using her portable leg charger. Lucy later finds a new flatmate, Lizzie, and asks her to move in. Lizzie and Lucy get on well to start with but soon Lucy becomes jealous of her new friend. Despite the fact Lucy has bigger boobage, nicer hair, and a far more attractive face, Lizzie finds it easier to be a hopeless romantic because she doesn't have to charge her legs. Lizzie soon finds out about Lucy's leg story and is supportive of it, unaware Lucy is in a state of sad jealousy of her. Things get even worse when Lizzie soon meets a new boyfriend and begins bringing him back to the flat for pizza party nights. Lucy feels too sad to go and Lizzie becomes angered by her sadness, despite Lucy trying her best to hide it from her. Soon enough, they don't consider eachother friends, and Lizzie plans to move out as soon as she can afford to. One night to end their friendship there is a tragic scene that Lucy feels they should leave their doors open, as their bedrooms are beside eachothers, and chat for one last time. Instead though, Lizzie makes the excuse of trying to keep a cat in her room and having to shut her door. She doesn't have a cat and Lucy is aware of that. Before long, Lucy is asked to leave her flat as she can't afford the money once Lizzie has moved out. As Lucy walks along the street with her boxes, the charge in her legs runs out once again. Boxes lie around her and she tries desperately hard not to cry. She feels more alone than ever and doesn't know what to do. Trying to crawl into a bush to charge her legs, a male trips over her. He introduces himself as Bob and helps Lucy up. She accidently lets go of her emotions and begins sobbing, exlaiming that she has re-chargable legs but is alone and they are destorying her life. Bob is a strong lad and carries Lucy and her boxes to his home. When they get there, he says that he's a gay, just incase she wanted to date him. She chortles that she didn't. Bob makes her a cup of tea and leaves her charging on the couch. Lucy is relaxing when she hears Bob chatting to his housemate in the hall, laughing about a girl with re-chargable legs. Lucy looks down sadly at her tea as she thought she had a true friend in Bob. To her suprise, Bob then walks in with Joe, the housemate. He looks at Lucy and grins happily. Lucy grins back and the film ends. Cast Hayley Weesta - as Lucy